The scaling of conventional semiconductor devices may be limited by factors including device reliability and increased power consumption. Improvement in the performance of memory and computational devices is continuously pursued. Spin-based or spintronic devices may be used as alternatives to or in conjunction with electronic devices. Spin-based effects may be used by devices such as spintronic devices that harness the intrinsic spin of electrons and their associated magnetic moments, in addition to electronic phenomena that arise from the fundamental electronic charges of electrons. Magnetic structures may be used in spintronic devices including memory and computational (e.g., logic) devices.